Rain
by AkariOgata
Summary: Zexion and Demyx trust each other with everything they've got but Zexion has a secret that he refuses to tell his best friend. Can he find the courage to admit his true feelings to Demyx? What will happen to their bond if he does? zemyx, akuroku
1. Chapter 1

My second zemyx fanfic! I hope this one is better than the last. I plan to make this one longer. You know, with chapters and everything?? Hopefully, I'll be able to update it quick enough for everyone who reads! At the moment, I'm not quite sure where this is going, but it'll come to me! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own my ideas, my computer and that's about it.

* * *

A low rumble filled the sticky air of the summer evening as Zexion lifted his head from bending over the scattered papers on his desk. He sat, pen in hand, gazing out of the open window in front of him, seemingly in a daze. Nearly a month had gone by with no sign of rain, but now it seemed the weather was changing. No rain was falling yet, but the deep growling of thunder and soft flashes of lightening foreshadowed a summer storm. Zexion ran his fingers through his slate-colored hair, gently attempting to coax his bangs to rest behind his ear only to have them fall back in front of his eye again. His hair always covered one eye in a so-called "emo" fashion, not that Zexion minded. He liked it that way.

He continued to gaze out of the window idly until a soft rushing sound from somewhere off to the left met his ears, snapping him out of his little daze. The sound was quickly becoming louder as it approached the boy's home. Within seconds, it had reached its loudest as rain began to pour down harshly, the scent of it creeping into the house. The slate-haired teen smiled to himself, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This kind of weather always reminded him of that one day. It was the day he met his current best friend. The day he met _him_.

**xXx flashback xXx**

Zexion increased his pace as he noticed the dark clouds appearing in the sky above him. Why did his mother have to send him out to pick up baking materials now? Didn't she know it wasn't exactly pleasant to be walking around in the rain when all you wanted to do was curl up in your warm, cozy house with a nice book? Apparently not.

He managed to get to the grocery store a few blocks from home before the rain had made it there. If he hurried, he hoped, he'd be able to grab the things his mother needed and get home before the rain started. He rushed down the aisles grabbing the items on his mothers list as he passed them. Flour, sugar, milk. After putting the last item into the basket he'd grabbed at the door, he headed for the cash registers. Lucky for him there weren't too many people in line at the moment. He paid for his things and made his way to the exit just in time to see the first drop of rain hit the pavement. Great. With a sigh, the boy began walking, wondering why he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella along.

Before he was even halfway home, Zexion found himself caught in a down pour, and he was getting soaked.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed, looking along the sidewalk for something that could shield him from the now pounding rain. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Zexion turned to face another boy about his age, this one taller than he was (though most people his age were), and with what Zexion thought to be the strangest haircut he'd ever seen. It was somewhere between a mohawk and a mullet. That wasn't the only thing Zexion noticed, however. The boy standing there also had the most beautiful sea-green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The slate-haired teen was stunned for a moment until he noticed the boy's mouth was moving.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" he asked. Such a pointless question, Zexion thought, shaking his head as the boy tilted his own umbrella over him.

"I'll share mine with you if you want," he said, enthusiastically, "Where are you going?" Zexion took a moment before responding, feeling somewhat stunned.

"Um… Alright," he began, not used to having conversations with people, "I'm on my way back to my house. It's just a few blocks from here."

"Oh! So is mine!" the other boy smiled, "My name's Demyx. What's yours?"

"Zexion."

**xXx end flashback xXx**

After that day, the two became inseparable. The saying "opposites attract" could definitely be applied to their friendship. Zexion was quiet and for the most part, he avoided being around people and hated large crowds. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, he just enjoyed his solitude most of the time, plus, he was a little shy but he was also very smart and if he had the chance, he'd spend all of his time in the library reading books. Demyx, on the other hand, was just the opposite. He was loud, slightly obnoxious and always smiling, unlike Zexion who very rarely let a smile grace his features. Demyx was an innocent and carefree teenager, not something you saw every day. Even with their obvious differences, the two got along like all best friends do, maybe even better than most, but Zexion had one secret that he simply refused to tell Demyx. He was completely and utterly in love with him.

* * *

There's chapter one. I know it's not so great, but it'll get better! I promise! I won't sit here and beg for reviews, but they would be very much appreciated!! Reviews help me get up the courage to update.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I am so sorry it took me this long to update!! I meant to update so much sooner, really! I get writers block a lot though. Eh heh heh…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of socks.

Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

And a huge thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts.

* * *

Zexion placed his pen down on his desk as he stood. His summer homework could wait. There was still a week left until school started up again anyway, not to mention the fact that most of his work was already done. He stretched, yawning a bit and turned his head to look at the clock. It was almost five in the afternoon. In two hours he would be meeting up with Demyx and a few of his other friends to go to the movies. Zexion wasn't a big fan of going out with a group, but Demyx always seemed to convince him to go, one way or another. With two extra hours of time, the teen decided to read until it was time to leave. He picked up the book he was currently working on and curled up on his bed, beginning to read. It hadn't been long before he drifted to sleep, the book resting on his stomach.

**xXx**

"Zexy?"

A familiar voice reached the slate-haired boy's ears though sleep still flooded his head. He knew the voice, but for some reason he couldn't place it. His name was called a few more times, the last of these times slightly louder than the rest and his eyes opened to meet with two green orbs.

"Zexy! You're awake!" Demyx smiled down at his friend, "It's time to go! I had to come all the way up here to get you. It's a good thing your mom let me in or you would've missed the movie! You're not feeling sick are you?"

The blonde tilted his head in concern at his friend. Zexion didn't take naps often, so it made the boy wonder if something was wrong. He was always looking out for the other teen.

"No, no, I'm fine," Zexion replied, sitting up. He ran his fingers through the hair that covered his eye.

"Good! Come on, Zexy. Axel and Roxas are waiting for us in outside in the car."

With that, the hyperactive blonde bounced out of the room, leaving the quieter teen to get himself ready. Rubbing his eyes, Zexion headed over to his dresser to change his shirt then grabbed some money out of one of the drawers as well. He didn't have a bank account so he always kept his money hidden in his dresser.

"You coming, Zexy?" Demyx called through the window from outside.

Zexy.

Zexion hated that name. He always got mad when anyone tried to call him that, anyone but Demyx at least. Since the day they met, Demyx had tried to call him that and Zexion eventually got tired of telling him to stop. Besides, it sounded different when the blonde said it. A good kind of different.

"Yeah I'm coming, Dem," Zexion called. He then turned, heading out of his room and down the stairs with a sigh. He didn't even know what they were going to see. Probably some stupid action movie with no real plot that Axel had chosen. That was usually what happened. He made his way out the front door, sighing again.

"Yo, Zex! What took you so long?" Axel shouted from the car window, "You're like some old lady!"

"Oh shut it, Axel," the teen grumbled, walking up to the car and slipping into the back seat with Demyx.

"Hey, Zexion," greeted Roxas from the driver's seat. He was quiet, though not as quiet as Zexion. No one was quite sure what the boy saw in Axel to make him agree to date him, but obviously he saw something in the obnoxious redhead.

"Hello, Roxas."

As they started down the street, Axel turned on the radio which meant they probably wouldn't get much talking done on the way to the theater. Axel liked his music loud, and that meant the volume would be up to the point where one would think the car speakers would burst. Zexion hated the noise but tried his best to ignore it while Demyx made an attempt to start a conversation with him and Roxas argued with Axel about how his car's stereo wouldn't be able to take much more of the torture his boyfriend put it through.

Once they finally reached the theater everyone but Axel's ears were ringing from the blaring music in the car. Axel and Roxas were still arguing as they entered the building, but Zexion and Demyx didn't worry so much about it. Those two argued a lot but it never lead to anything bad between them. They both loved each other very much, even though they might not act like it.

"Hey Dem?" Zexion asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What movie are we going to see tonight?"

"I don't know. Axel picked the movie this time," the blonde smiled down at Zexion.

Great, Zexion thought. He was right about the movie being something Axel picked. He sighed, as they reached the ticket booth and wandered in to find seats. There was hardly anyone in the theater, suggesting the other half of Zexion's theory was true and the movie wouldn't be very good. The movie started and the slate-haired teen could see that, once again, he was right. He stared blankly at the screen for a while until a piece of candy was shoved into his mouth. He nearly choked on it before glaring up at a smiling Demyx.

"You look so bored," he said, "I thought sugar would help!"

"Where do you get your ideas, Dem?" the shorter teen asked, but the blonde had already turned his attention back to the screen.

**xXx**

The movie finally ended and the four of them all piled back into Roxas's car. Everyone including Axel agreed that the movie had been a waste of time. The special effects were terrible and the story was crap. Even the acting kind of sucked here and there. The whole event had left Zexion feeling sleepy. The movie had taken up at least two hours, if not more, and the teen was bored the entire time which put him into a bit of a daze. It wasn't that late at night, but he was definitely ready for bed. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing when he began to drift to sleep in the car and within minutes his head was resting on a surprised Demyx's shoulder. The blonde blinked a few times, poking his friend's cheek before chuckling softly.

"Guys, Zexy fell asleep on me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then," Axel smirked, "Guess that means we'll be staying at his house tonight!"

The four of them had made it a tradition to stay overnight at someone's house when they went out somewhere. During the school year it only applied to weekends, but in the summer it was basically any day they happened to go out at night. It just made things easier that way.

"Right," said Roxas, "Back to Zexion's place then."

* * *

Yeah, yeah crappy ending for a chapter, I know but it's like 2:30am and I happen to be a human being who needs sleep! Once again, sorry for the delay in updates. With any luck chapter three will be up a lot quicker!

**Review, review, review!** It keeps me motivated.

Also, I just noticed how short this chapter turned out to be. ARGH! I just can't seem to make them long no matter how hard I try. x.x


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally updating! Once again I'm so, so sorry it's taken so long. Some bad stuff's been coming up for me lately and I haven't been in a state of mind that's any good for writing. Thanks to everyone who added Rain to their alerts and favorites and everyone who's putting up with my slowness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did I can tell you right now a whole lot of bad guys would never have died!

* * *

Zexion rolled over in his sleep, bumping into something soft and warm as he did so. The sudden contact jolted him out of dreamland and partly into reality, though he didn't open his eyes. The sound of laughter suddenly reached his ears along with various shuffling sounds and the crackling of… plastic? What the hell was going on? Hesitantly, the tired boy opened his eyes, lifting up his head in the process, too curious as to what was going on around him to make any attempt to drift back to sleep.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in his house, his living room actually. It was dark except for the bright glow of the television set in front of him. He blinked in confusion when he noticed the coffee table that was normally in the center of the room between the couch and the T.V. was missing and sat up to get a better look around the familiar room. Turning his head to the right, the boy soon found out just what he'd bumped into moments earlier. Demyx. A light blush spread across Zexion's face when he realized how close to the other boy he had been, but Demyx didn't seem to notice. He was throwing what looked like marshmallows at Axel, who was trying to duck behind a chair for protection as he hurled some back. One of them hit the slate-haired teen in the head.

"What the hell is going on?" Zexion demanded, pausing the marshmallow war for a moment before it continued.

"We're invading your home, Zex," Axel replied simply, as though it explained everything.

"Yeah, Zexy!" Demyx chimed in, "Axel decided that since you fell asleep in the car, we'd all stay at your house tonight."

"Is that so?" the annoyed teen responded, sending a dirty look Axel's way.

"Yep!" said the redhead, unaffected by the glare. He promptly chucked another marshmallow at Zexion, hitting him square in the face this time and howling with laughter.

"I hope you guys plan to clean all of those things up," Zexion snapped, "Where in the world did you get them anyway?"

"They found them in your kitchen cupboard," Roxas replied.

Zexion sighed to himself as Axel and Demyx continued their epic battle of sugary puffed proportions. As always, he gave in to his three friends. He acted like he didn't want them around most of the time, but the truth was, he loved being with them, especially Demyx. Upon further inspection of his marshmallow and junk food wrapper filled living room floor, the boy realized that his friends had also covered the floor with almost every blanket in the house as well as pillows of various sizes which they'd probably stolen off of the furniture, and that was what he had been sleeping on before their frenzy of marshmallow throwing woke him up. At least they knew enough to make a place to sleep, if that's what they wanted to call the jumbled mess.

"Hey guys," Roxas suddenly started, once again interrupting the marshmallow fight for a moment, "why don't we play a game?"

Demyx and Axel scurried over to the smaller blonde within seconds, their current form of entertainment forgotten, much to Zexion's relief. Just as he was about to thank Roxas however, his thanks turned to cursing.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Axel suggested brightly.

_Please say no, please say no,_ Zexion thought to himself. He hated truth or dare more than almost any other game on the earth. Much to his dismay, both Roxas and Demyx agreed wholeheartedly to play the game in question.

"I refuse to play such a childish game," Zexion stated bluntly.

"Aw, what's the matter Zexy? Too scared to play a little game of truth or dare?" Axel teased. Zexion glared daggers at the redhead.

"Don't call me Zexy," he hissed.

Axel stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"Come on, Zexy, please?" Demyx pleaded, "It's not so bad. It'll be fun! Please?"

The slate-haired teen sighed in frustration. Why did the blonde always have to give him that stupid look when he wanted him to do something? Maybe he knew Zexion couldn't say no to it no matter how hard he tried.

"Fine," he said stiffly, "but you guys better not get too out of line with it."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered, pulling Zexion with him to form a circle with Axel and Roxas.

"Alright, who's going first?" asked Roxas.

"Me!" Axel waved a hand in the air, "I want to do it!"

"Alright, go for it," said Roxas.

Axel scanned the small circle of his three friends, thinking over who he would pick on. Lucky for Zexion, he chose Roxas.

"Roxas! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Roxas said bravely.

"Ok," Axel thought for a moment, "I dare you to chug the hot sauce I saw in the kitchen earlier."

Roxas's eyes widened as Demyx burst out laughing. Axel smiled triumphantly at his boyfriend, waiting for his dare to be completed. Zexion simply rolled his eyes.

"Axel, you know I can't handle spicy things well!" Roxas yelped.

"I'm waiting," replied the redhead simply.

Roxas grimaced as the group headed for the kitchen where Axel picked up the small glass bottle, handing it over to the blonde.

"How much of this am I supposed to drink exactly?" Roxas asked, looking at the nearly full bottle.

"As much as you can!" Axel answered. Demyx started laughing again.

"If he ends up throwing up on my floor from this I hope you know you'll be the one to clean it, Axel," Zexion sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Roxas! Times a'wasting."

Roxas took the top off the bottle and inhaled deeply before putting it to his lips and tipping the contents into his mouth. Only a few seconds had gone by before he quickly put the bottle back down on the counter and ran full speed toward the bathroom, coughing loudly. Axel burst into hysterical laughter, and it was all he could do to follow his lover down the hall. Zexion and Demyx headed back to the living room.

After a few minutes, the redhead and a very angry looking blonde returned to the room. Axel was smiling with triumph and rubbing his cheek. Roxas had obviously slapped him for being so cruel about his dare, though the chuckling redhead didn't seem to care.

"Your turn, Rox," he said, still laughing to himself a bit.

"Demyx, truth or dare?" asked Roxas, eyeing the other blonde.

Demyx hesitated for a moment before saying, "truth".

"Would you ever consider killing your lover if they made you chug hot sauce out of the bottle?" Roxas asked through clenched teeth.

Demyx laughed, "I don't think so, but then again that's never happened to me."

Roxas mumbled to himself under his breath in annoyance.

"Truth or dare, Axel?" Demyx turned to look at the other boy.

Zexion sighed with relief that he hadn't been picked yet.

"Dare."

"Dare him to stick his hand in the garbage disposal," Roxas hissed, but Demyx ignored his idea.

"I dare you to…" Demyx thought for a moment, "let me put your hair in pigtails and leave it that way for the rest of the night!"

"Not my hair!" Axel whined. His hair was his prized possession which he spent hours working on every day before he went anywhere.

"I dared you! You can't chicken out."

"Ugh!" Axel groaned, receiving a maniacal laugh from Roxas.

Moments later, the noisy boy's hair was up in pigtails on top of his head, complete with two little bows. He was not happy. Zexion flinched when the annoyed redhead's gaze landed on him.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, staring at the startled boy.

_Damn it,_ Zexion thought.

"Uh… Truth."

Axel smirked, remembering how he had noticed Zexion's face flush earlier when he'd realized he'd been so close to Demyx as well as how easily the blonde had gotten him to give in and play the game with them.

"How do you feel about…" his smirk grew wider as he said the name Zexion feared he would say, "Demyx?"

_Shit._

"He's…" _Amazing, wonderful, everything I could ever dream of and so much more,_ "…a great friend."

_That's it?_

Axel's smirk faded at the boring answer. He had been hoping for something a little more interesting. The game went on a while longer before all four of the boys began to get sleepy. It was definitely time for bed.

Zexion turned the T.V. off and everyone chose a place to sleep on the mess of blankets they'd thrown on the floor. Roxas had finally calmed down from the hot sauce incident and snuggled up with Axel, on the opposite side of Zexion and Demyx. Zexion went back to his previous sleeping space, and was slightly surprised to find Demyx curling up beside him. They all said their goodnights to each other as everyone but Zexion drifted off to sleep.

Zexion's gaze had somehow made its way to Axel and Roxas who were nestled together happily, sharing one of the blankets. Axel had his arms around the sleeping blonde. Zexion shook his head and shifted his eyes to the ceiling as a strange thought crossed his mind.

_What would it be like to fall asleep like that in Demyx's arms?_

* * *

Chapter three is finally complete! Hope you all enjoyed. I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but I'm not sure I succeeded x.x

Remember, review, review, review! I need some motivation, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of that stuff.

I took way too long to put up this chapter, I know. X.x' This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. Huge thank yous and hugs and cookies to those of you who favorited, reviewed, added this to your alerts and just put up with my slowness in general. It means a lot!

* * *

White lined paper was crinkled into a ball for the hundredth time that day as Zexion tossed it into the now overflowing waste basket beside his desk. The teen was attempting to write a paper that was assigned to him as summer homework, but he simply couldn't concentrate. He glared down at the clean sheet of paper that now sat in front of him for a moment before turning his gaze away and gnawing on the end of his pencil. His mind was refusing to function properly thanks to what he'd done two nights ago. A defeated sigh escape his lips as he put his pencil down and moved away to fall onto his bed and bury his face into the pillow.

Thoughts of Demyx rushed through his mind, making his stomach churn. For the past few weeks, Zexion's little secret about liking Demyx as more than a friend had been driving him crazy. So much so that he did something he told himself he'd never do just two nights earlier when the blonde, along with Axel and Roxas, had spent the night at his house.

The slate-haired teen had been unable to sleep and was staring at the ceiling when he felt Demyx shift beside him and tap his shoulder, asking if he was awake. The two lay there for more than an hour talking about all sorts of things, though Demyx did most of the talking. When they were about to go back to sleep, however, Zexion couldn't hide his secret any longer.

"Hey, Demyx?" he whispered softly, half wishing the blonde wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Zexion froze for a minute, thinking of simply saying "never mind" and falling asleep, but that didn't happen.

"Uh… I'm not really sure how to say this, but…" he began, feeling Demyx's eyes on him in the darkness, "I think I love you."

The other teen was silent for a moment and Zexion feared he had broken his most precious bond. Tears almost began to prick at the corners of his eyes until he heard Demyx begin to speak.

"I love you too, Zexy," he stated simply. Zexion's heart skipped a beat, but then he realized the blonde wasn't finished talking.

"You're my best friend," he finished with a yawn, rolling over onto his side.

The smaller teen felt his heart sink. Best friends, right. That's all they'd ever be. He was silly to think Demyx would feel the same way about him. At least he hadn't scared the blonde away.

Zexion lifted his head slightly before resting it back down on the pillow so he was staring at his bedroom door. He tried desperately to cast the memories from his head, with no avail. He was just about ready to get up and slam his head against the wall when his cell phone jingled, alerting him to the new text message, and pulled him out of his own thoughts. He reached for the gray cell phone on his bedside table without getting up and opened it to reveal the message. It was from Demyx.

_Me, Axel and Roxas are going to the mall. Wanna come?_

He stared blankly at the message for a moment before hitting reply. He really didn't want to go anywhere at the moment. The teen was much too embarrassed to see Demyx anyway. He began to type in a new message.

_Sorry, Dem. Maybe another time._

He was about to put the phone down when another jingle sounded from the object. He sighed and read the new message.

_Why?_

What would make a good excuse? The boy tilted his head in thought, then began hitting the keys again.

_I'm sick._

_Oh… Ok…_

A small wave of relief washed over him after receiving the last message. Zexion would probably kill their happy mood anyway. He placed his phone back on the little table beside him and rolled onto his back so he could stare up at the ceiling. A summer breeze blew in from his bedroom window, making his hair softly tickle his cheek. Zexion closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of the late summer air was calming, though not enough to sooth him. He wondered tentatively if he should try writing that paper again, but before there was time to process that thought, a soft knock sounded from his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called, thinking it was probably his mother wondering why her son had been hold up in his room for the past two days. By the time he realized he was wrong, it was too late.

The door cracked open just enough for the blonde to stick his head around it and smile at Zexion, whose eyes had gone wide with shock. Demyx opened the door a bit wider and stepped inside, closing it behind him and making his way to sit beside Zexion's body on the bed. Zexion felt his face heat up.

"Since you said you were sick I thought I'd come visit you so you didn't get lonely," said Demyx, smiling down at his friend. A few seconds passed and the bright smile changed to a worried look when the blonde noticed the other boy's flushed cheeks.

"Zexy, do you have a fever?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Ah, um, I don't think so," Zexion stuttered out. He knew he was blushing but he had hoped that his friend wouldn't notice the sudden color that flooded his normally pale face. It got worse with Demyx's next action, which consisted of lowering his head down to slate-haired teens and pressing their foreheads together. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his stomach do a flip and his heart speed up.

"You're awfully warm, Zexy!" Demyx yelped, pulling away, "Maybe you should take some medicine." He began to get up, probably to find something to bring down the "fever" but the stunned Zexion quickly spoke up, zooming to a sitting position.

"N-no! I'm alright! Really, Dem. Nothing to worry about," he raised his hands defensively while silently praying that the sudden color and heat in his face was fading.

"But if you don't take medicine you won't get better!" Demyx complained, "You always tell me that when I'm sick."

Zexion's mind flailed over the words for a moment, unable to think of something to say to get him out of this mess. Finally he settled for, "A-actually, I'm feeling a lot better now!" What a mistake.

"Oh!" Demyx exclaimed, excitedly, "You can come with us then!"

Zexion stared at the taller boy in shock. How the hell did he always manage to do that? That darn music obsessed blonde always managed to drag him out even when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Right?" the blonde asked, blinking at his friend.

Zexion sighed. He still couldn't believe this guy had actually forced him to change his plans. He simply nodded as Demyx bounded to the middle of the room before spinning around to face the other boy with a huge grin.

"Axel and Roxas are waiting outside! I'll meet you down there."

With those last words, he was out of Zexion's room and headed for Roxas's car.

**xXxXxXx**

It was almost midnight when Zexion finally got back home. After being dragged to the mall, his three friends decided they should go out to eat and then he got dragged all the way to the beach. The beach! At nearly ten o'clock at night! What kind of person goes to the beach that late and stays for nearly two full hours? Not to mention the fact that Demyx and Axel thought it was a great idea to go swimming and forced Roxas and Zexion to come along. The slate-haired teen rolled his eyes, making his way to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower and get all the sand and salt off his skin. Why was it that he hung out with Axel and Demyx again?

* * *

Review, review, review!!

Believe me, I need the motivation. School started up and I've been crazy tired lately, but I'll do my best to get the next update up a lot sooner than this one was. Sorry this chapter was so short, but at least it's something, right? -shot-


End file.
